Team SHDW
by Awesomeacuz13
Summary: Team SHDW is about four kids going to the prestigious Beacon Academy. The Team consists of Shadow, Diane, Will, and Hailey
1. Shadow and Lovo

Shadow woke up, groggy from last night's excursion. He had to get Beacon Academy. His dream had come true, even though he had a strange semblance and even stranger traveling companion. A young beowolf ran around the boy's legs, sniffing and yipping at every new scent. On his sword was his family's mottot: "Death may be strong, but we shall never fear it."

He had memorized it when he was younger, before his family had discovered his semblance. He looked at his veins, knowing that even a small brawl would unleash the beast within. His beowolf looked up at him, then turned towards the forest. It started to growl. "What is it, Lovo?" Shadow asked. Lovo pointed with his snout. It was coming from the forest. He unsheathed his sword and pulled out a letter from his black trenchcoat. "If I don't come back in twenty minutes or less, run to the nearest town. Deliver it to another hunter-in-training, then chase him all the way to Beacon. Agreed?" he asked his companion. The little beowolf nodded, then ran off.

He unsheathed his sword and loaded some dust into it. He spun the barrel, hearing the satisfying click as it connected into place. He walked into the forest, repeating his family's motto. He appeared in a clearing, staring down a huge Ursa. "Well then" he said. He pulled out his sword and swung it, letting his aura kick in and add extra power to his downward swing. The sword hit its target, causing the Ursa's arm to come off. Shadow felt his semblance start to act up. He struggled with it for control of his mind and body. The Ursa seemed to have noticed the struggle and took advantage of it. It reared up on its hind legs and using its only arm, swung down with enough force to ground a bullhead. Shadow looked up, momentarily distracted.

His semblance took over. His arm spasmed, his entire body following next. A howl escaped his lips as they slowly turned into a snout. His body grew fur as black as his hair. His nails turned into claws and arms stretched out. In the place of the young man was a battle hungry beowolf. The Ursa stared in confusion, forgetting about the fight. The beowolf sliced upward, cutting the Ursa in half. It's body, now sliced in two, fell to the ground. The beowolf slowly turned back into a boy. Shadow looked at what he had done. He picked up his sword and walked back to his friend. He retrieved his letter and patted the little beowolf's head. He walked off, Lovo following him. They had arrived at their destination. Beacon Academy.


	2. Diane, the unexpected ally

Shadow had never counted on being followed by a young cat faunus girl. She had been running through the tree tops, when she heard the sounds of battle and went to check it out. She had expected a hunter-in-training, but what had happened next had left her speechless and dumbfounded. She had decided to follow the boy and question him. She had never expected him to move so fast.

By the time she had caught up with him, she was surprised to see that they had both been heading to the same place. Beacon Academy loomed in front of them. "Time for my introduction" she whispered to herself. She nimbly jumped off the tree limb she was on and landed on her feet. "Hi, I'm-" she was cut off by the swing of a sword that missed her face by a couple of inches. "Stay where you are, or Du Morte will gladly take your life" the boy threatened. She stepped back, only to hear a growl. She looked behind her and saw a small beowolf biting at her heels.

She raised her foot to kick away the tiny Monster until she heard the click of a gun being loaded. She looked back at the boy, eyes wide. "Kick him and I swear on what's left of my soul that I'll kill you!" the boy warned, the hostility in his voice thick enough to be cut with a knife. She took his advice and slowly put her foot down. "Who are you?" he asked. "That's what I was gonna tell you, until you swung your sword at me. I'm Diane. And you are?" she asked.

"Shadow" he said. She pulled out her own weapon, a daggertail. Shadow's eyes widened at the weapon. "A daggertail. That suggests that you prefer long range melee combat and prefer stealth overall. You rely on instinct instead of technique. So having to face you in battle is a minor death wish" Shadow calculated. It was Diane's turn to be surprised. "Have you been stalking me?" she asked, amazed. He shook his head. "I know a bit about using different weapons. Du Morte here has interchangeable parts" Shadow said happily. Diane gave him a look he was too familiar with. He quickly changed the subject. "We should get going. The headmaster can't be kept waiting" he said. He started walking towards the school. Diane packed her weapon and followed after him. That's when they heard the Nevermore.


	3. Hailey and Will

Shadow and Diane ran towards the Nevermore and saw what it was attacking. It's target was a bullhead, packed with first year students. "We have to help!" yelled Shadow over the noise. Diane nodded and pulled out her daggertail. Shadow ran over to a tree and climbed it to the top. Using his aura, he launched himself from the tree branch and landed on the bullhead.

He pulled out Du Morte and charged the Nevermore. He sliced off one of its legs, causing the bird to screech in pain. It looked over at the boy and flew up, making it look like it was retreating. Shadow knew what was happening and ran to the pilot's compartment. He knocked on the glass and pointed down. The pilot understood what the boy meant and quickly plunged to the ground. The nevermore started to dive towards the flying machine. Shadow placed Du Morte in front of him and activated his aura. The nevermore flew into the shield and reacted as if it had been electrocuted.

It fell away from the bullhead, planning another attack. "Sorry birdy, but this ship has somewhere to be!" shouted Shadow. His body spasmed and he turned into a beowolf. His aura shut off and the nevermore attacked. It flew right at the ship, only to get decapitated by the beowolf. Shadow quickly turned back and sheathed Du Morte. When the ship had landed, Shadow ran to one of the doors.

As the students filed out, he asked them if they were okay and on what they had seen. Nobody had noticed his semblance, which he was thankful for. The last two kids to get out were a boy and a girl, holding hands. "Are you two okay?" he asked. "We're fine" said the boy. "Your names?" asked Shadow. "I-I'm Hailey" said the girl. "Will" said the boy. "Did you see anything strange during the attack, presumably when I was fighting the nevermore?" Shadow asked, trying to look inconspicuous. "Yeah we did, now that you bring it up. A beowolf attacked the nevermore. One minute, you were there, then a beowolf appeared!" said Will.

Shadow started to panic. "Forget you saw anything, okay? Please" he asked the couple. They looked at him, surprised. "Your semblance is-" Hailey was cut off by her boyfriend. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us" he reassured the clad in black boy. "Thank you" he said. Then, he simply walked off, but not before saying "I hope we're on the same Team!"


	4. Chaos on the first day

Shadow walked into Beacon, his trenchcoat squirming. "Lovo, stop squirming! You'll get us busted!" said Shadow. He looked over at Diane and let a wolfish smile escape his lips. "Thanks for helping me sneak Lovo into Beacon" he told his new-found friend. She simply smiled and said "We should get going to the mess hall"

Will and Hailey walked to the mess hall, where a major speech was supposed to be happening. "Do you think we'll see Headmaster Ozpin?" asked Will, excitement in his voice. "Will, he's the One making the speech" said Hailey. "Oh right" said Will. Hailey gave her boyfriend a quick kiss. "You've always been excitable" she said

Shadow and Diane walked into the mess hall, Lovo sticking his head out of Shadow's coat. Lovo let out a yip and Shadow instantly flinched. A girl glared at him. "Sorry" he said shyly. She simply looked away. "Some people need to be taught some manners" said Diane loudly enough so that the girl could hear Her. She looked over at Diane.

"At least I'm not a dirty faunus!" exclaimed the girl. Shadow drew his sword. "Nobody talks about my friends that way. Nobody" he said with as much hostility as possible. He put the sword at the girl's throat. The girl drew a dagger and she placed it as his throat. "You and Her are don't belong in today's Society" she said.

"What makes you think I want to belong in today's Society?" Shadow snarled. His semblance started to act up again. The girl noticed his arm, which was twitching violently. "Do you know who I am?" she asked. "Does it look like I care?" Shadow asked. Lovo suddenly burst out of Shadow's coat and attacked the girl. She screamed and dropped Her blade.

"Lovo! Retreat!" exclaimed Shadow. He opened his coat and the Little beowolf retreated. The girl opened Her mouth to say something, until someone tapped the mic and cleared their throat on it. It was Headmaster Ozpin. Will and Hailey walked in, smiles on their faces and sweat on their brows. "I hope we aren't late!" exclaimed Will.


	5. Beowolf in disguise

"You two are on time" said Headmaster Ozpin. Will smiled, pure excitement on his face. Hailey smiled too, only Her's was out of courtesy. "Now, first thing. To determine who your Team is, you will Face each other in battle in teams of two. First pair, Clementine and Roland" The girl who had insulted Diane stood up, followed by a muscular boy.

"Diane and Shadow will be going up against them" said Headmaster Ozpin. Shadow smiled evilly. "Time for revenge" he said. Diane elbowed him in the ribs. A small oof escaped his lips. Ozpin was still pairing people and picking out their opponents. "Will and Hailey, you will Face Rex and Liam." A boy with a red jacket stood up, followed by a mousey looking boy. Will cracked his knuckles and Hailey simply waved.

"First up, Shadow and Diane against Clementine and Roland" Ozpin directed. Shadow walked up onto the Little arena they made. Diane followed behind him, catching Lovo as he jumped out of Shadow's coat. She set him down gently and then ran onto the stage. Roland smiled, cruelty in his eyes. Clementine had a serious face on, her eyes betraying her rage and hate. "Fight" said Ozpin. The two teams ran at each other.

Shadow pulled out Du Morte, letting his aura kick in. He forced it to Harden and used Du Morte as a bat to fire the aura shards. Clementine used Her aura to deflect it, but Roland was too slow and was sent flying. Diane released her daggertail and whipped it at Clementine. Clementine's aura strengthened and sent the daggertail flying back. "Diane, cover me!" shouted Shadow. He got on his knees and started switching parts on Du Morte.

He finished with a click, and Du Morte was now a scythe. The crowd gasped. "Thanks Diane!" Shadow said. He swung the scythe at Clementine. Her aura faltered at the weapon coming at her, letting Shadow land the blow. She was thrown back, just like her partner. Shadow smiled, only to get hit in the back of the head. He fell, pain rocking his skull. He heard a laugh and turned to see Roland, surrounded by shadows. Shadow felt rage tie his gut and his semblance started to act up again.

He let it this time though. His aura shut off and the beast within was released. He swung at Roland, forcing the boy off his feet. Roland gracefully landed on his feet. Shadow's rage was starting to get the best of him. He ran at the boy and slammed his shoulder into him. Roland was sent flying again, smoke coming off of him. Shadow howled and focused his attention on Clementine. She screamed as Shadow charged. Snarling, he rammed into the girl. She was slammed into the wall, pain shooting up her back. "Shadow, stop!" yelled Diane.

Shadow turned towards the faunus girl. She was shaking in fear. Fear he could taste. He shook his head. The beowolf in him was getting to him. He slowly turned back, fear in his eyes. He saw the two unconscious kids. "Did... Did I do that?" he asked shakily. Diane nodded. Ozpin calmly walked into the arena. "I would like to have a word with you, Shadow" he said. Shadow nodded, realizing his mistake. Now I'm gonna get kicked out of Beacon, he thought.


	6. Outcast

Shadow sat in Ozpin's office, his legs shaking in fear. He was terrified of what Ozpin was going to say. Ozpin was staring out his window, sipping his coffee. "Shadow, are you hungry?" Ozpin asked. Shadow was taken by surprise by the question. "Sorry, what was that?" Shadow asked. "Are you hungry?" Ozpin repeated. "Oh, not at the moment. Thank you, though" Shadow replied. Ozpin sat down. "You do know why you're here?" he asked Shadow. Shadow nodded. "Good. Then please explain to me how your semblance works and how we can help you control it" Ozpin said. Shadow started his story, starting with his birth.

The double team battles had been paused because of Shadow's semblance outburst. He had been taken to Ozpin's office by a teacher who's name the first years didn't know. Shadow had smiled sadly and told everyone that he was sorry. Will and Hailey heard the insults and threats that were being thrown at him. He just shrugged them off.

Diane was nervous. People kept asking her about Shadow. She would either say she didn't know anything or that she didn't know or she would walk away. People were so inquisitive. It made her angry. Why did everyone want to know about Shadow? She sat down, only to be flocked by two people. Will and Hailey sat down across from her. "Hey Diane! How's it going?" asked Will. Diane pretended she didn't hear him. "Man, that's like the second time Shadow does that! That's amazing!" said Will. Diane gave him a cold look. "Hey, we aren't judging!" said Will quickly.

"I'm not answering anything for you two!" Diane said angrily. She stormed off, only to be pulled back by an invisible force. She was sat down at her old seat in front of Will and Hailey. Diane glared at them, wishing she could smack one of them. "Diane, we just want to talk" Hailey said. "About Shadow? You want to ask me about his semblance or something?! I won't say anything!" Diane yelled. Her eyes were getting bleary. Her first friend was someone she could relate to, and he had already protected Her. She would return the favor.

"And so, that concludes my history" finished Shadow. After some silence, "I believe we can help you, Shadow" said Ozpin. Shadow simply looked up, knowing that everything would change after that outburst.


	7. Comeback

Will stared at his girlfriend, who was busy with trying to pull information out of the girl without letting her know. Diane, that was her name, if he remembered correctly. Suddenly, the girl and boy who Shadow and Diane were fighting against walked up to them. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she sneered. "What do you want, Clem?" asked Will. "We want to question the little kitten about her stupid mutt!" yelled the boy. "Shut up Roland! Shadow did nothing wrong! He can't control his semblance!" yelled Diane. She suddenly realized what she had said and she shut her mouth.

"Then what's he doing here if he can't control himself?!" exclaimed Clementine. "So he can get help to control it you monster!" Diane replied angrily. Clementine glared at Diane. "The beastie is calling ME the monster yet she walks around with a beowolf, a boy who's a literal monster, and she's a walking monster herself! Why don't you just go home to the woods, kitten?" Clementine sneered.

Diane started to shake in anger, tears rolling down her face. "Will you look at that? The monster is feeling vewy vewy sad." mocked Clementine. Suddenly, a hand slammed itself against Clementine's throat. Diane's hand was cutting off Clementine's breathing. Her nails had grown into claws and her teeth had turned into fangs. "Mock me again. I dare you, silly girl." she said. Clementine whimpered and Roland watched in fear.

The door swung open and in walked Shadow, head held high and a smile on his face. Diane looked over to where he was standing and she let go of Clementine. She ran to Shadow and tackle hugged him, her semblance disappeared. "Oh, uh, hey Diane." Shadow said. "What happened? Are you leaving? Tell me you're not leaving!" she sobbed. Shadow helped Diane up and his smile grew even wider. "I'm not leaving. I'm getting help!" he exclaimed. Diane smiled through her tears and hugged Shadow even tighter.

"Thank you..." she whispered.


	8. Will and Hailey Ship It

Diane hadn't let go of Shadow or stopped crying even when she found out Shadow was not leaving. "Hey, Diane, pal, could you please let go of me? Pretty please?" Shadow asked, uncertainly. Diane shook her head and nuzzled her head into the boy's chest. Will watched the scene, giggling insanely. Hailey looked at her boyfriend and then at the scene, then back to Will. "William, what's so funny?" she asked him, causing Will to freeze up.

"What did I tell you about calling me that, Hailey?" Will replied. Hailey snorted and hugged her boyfriend. "You know how I feel when you know something I don't, love." she responded in a sweet voice. "That's true. Just look at the way Diane is acting with Shadow." he said. Hailey looked over at the two. She saw Diane crying and nuzzling herself into Shadow's chest while the boy awkardly patted her back and whispered "It'll be okay buddy."

Hailey's eyes lit up as soon as she saw it. "Someone has a crush!" she squealed excitedly. "Who?" Shadow asked, confusion clear on his face. Diane looked up too, her face bright red. "I d-don't like him that, s-stupid!" she exclaimed. "Yet you're hugging him like you would die without him." Hailey retorted.

Diane glared at the girl and then whistled. A small bundle of black fur ran up to the group. Lovo jumped into Diane's arms, tail wagging happily. Lovo then noticed Shadow and leaped into his arms. Shadow laughed as the little beowolf licked his face contentedly. "How's my little furball doing?" he asked Lovo. Lovo simply yipped happily and continued his friendly assault.

Diane smiled and was about to walk away when a hand was on her head, patting her head. She tried hard not to get angry as Shadow appeared next to her, smiling. "Thanks for taking care of Lovo here. I owe you." he told her. Diane shook her head. "If you let me be on your team then you owe me nothing." she replied happily. "He won't choose his team though." said Hailey. "Actually, Ozpin made an exception with me. I asked him if you guys could be on my team." he replied. Diane threw herself on him again, giggling happily this time.

"You don't like him like that my butt." said Will as Diane clung on to Shadow in a vice grip hug.


End file.
